Everlasting Love
by xDisneyFanFixionx
Summary: This isn't your average love story, Jack & Elsa have known each other since Elsa was 10. The only difference is that Jack is immortal and Elsa is not and another problem is that Elsa's memory of Jack has disappeared. How could Jack & Elsa stay forever in love if Elsa will soon pass away of old age, leaving Jack with no one?
1. Chpt 1

Arendelle was quiet and peaceful, not a foot or sound heard throughout the castle except for the swift movements as Jack Frost tried his best to spread his winter magic across Arendelle's ground. Jack loves to see children play in his own snow; the guardians never understood how helpful he was to kids. He tried his best to shrug it away and continue to spread his snow but he halted. Jack's eye was caught by the large castle in Arendelle where the king and queen slept. He flew into the air as light and controlled as a bird and flew to a window to see what was inside. The room was large and filled with stuffed animals, the walls were painted a snow-white, in the center lay a large beautiful rug and a young girl sleeping on a queen bed but overall it was very spacious. He sighed, seeing his breath slowly fog in front of him. He didn't understand why people needed big castles if it would always be empty.

He gently lifted the window, frosting it with his touch. He crawled inside and stepped on the wooden floor that creaked. He winced and froze on the spot, hoping the girl wouldn't awaken. To his surprise, the girl didn't wake up but the wind's gust slammed the window and the girl who was once asleep quickly sat up holding her white and blue quilt she was covered with as tight as possible. Jack was waiting for the same response he always got, the child would look around, not see him, and would go straight back to bed but she was looking straight at him. He glanced behind him to see if the young girl was staring at the wall, maybe she was insane. He stayed frozen, looking at all her features, she wore a blue night-gown, and her hair was white and braided to the side with a blue headband, her skin almost as white as snow, her blue eyes stayed locked to his.

"Jack Frost?" the girl whispered.

Jack looked at her with disbelief, could it be true?

"You can see me?" Jack said feeling his hands become shaky.

"You exist?"

Jack observed her expression and realized she was terrified, you could see her fingers turning red from how tight she was holding her quilt. Jack stood up straight and put on a smile.

"What's your name?" Jack asked

"Elsa," the young girl said releasing her quilt from her death grip.

"Well, Elsa, take my hand and follow me," Jack frost said reaching his hand out to Elsa

Elsa hesitated, she couldn't tell if she was in a dream or if this boy, who claimed to be Jack Frost, was a bandit trying to rob the castle. She reluctantly put her small delicate hand into Jack's hand and followed him out of her room into the castles hallway.


	2. Chpt 2

Jack reached the end of the hallway and went down the spiral stairs. He had to find a big open place to show her his magic.

"Elsa, can you help me?" Jack asked letting go of Elsa's hand and facing towards her.

"Okay," Elsa replied looking around making sure no one saw them.

"I need the most emptiest room you have in this castle, can you find that for me?"

Elsa nodded her head and started walking down the hall and Jack followed along. Elsa stopped in front of two doors that were probably five times the size of Jack, the doors were dark brown and engraved with vines. She slowly pushed the doors open, revealing a large ballroom that took Jack's breath away. It took a moment for Jack to take it all in. As if a light bulb went off, Jack's face lit up and he had that same friendly smile and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"I want to show you something, Don't be afraid," Jack said getting on one knee to be on the same level as Elsa.

Jack put one hand over the other and slowly spread them apart making a small snow flurry. Elsa was amazed and Jack could see the twinkle in her eyes as she watched the flurry start to move out of Jack's hand and around Elsa. She spun around following the direction of the snow flurry and tried touching it with her right hand, but it suddenly evaporated. Elsa felt guilty for making the flurry disappear.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to make it go away," Elsa said looking down at her feet.

"It's not your fault, it's just a bit warm in here," Jack replied.

Jack put one hand over the other and copied the steps he did last time to make the flurry, when it appeared again Jack threw it into the air. The flurry kept floating higher and higher. When it reached the ceiling it burst into what looked like a blue firework, then it began to snow in the ballroom. Before the snow could land on the ballroom floor Jack tapped the floor with his staff covering the floor with thick ice. Elsa was in awe as the snow began to stick onto the ice floor.

"Jack how did you do that? It's snowing!" Elsa said twirling around the ballroom.

"A friend gave me this magic," Jack said making a new flurry in his hand.

Elsa looked at the flurry and Jack knew what she was thinking. Jack reached out for Elsa's hand and she once again hesitated. She believed he was Jack Frost but why did he visit her? She put his hand into his and Jack put her palm upwards and place the flurry in her hand. The flurry didn't die down but stayed alive whirling in her palm.

"I wish I could do this on my own, I love winter," Elsa said moving the flurry around her.

"I'm guessing you also love building snowmen as well?" Jack said lifting one eyebrow.

Elsa's face lit up, "I love snowmen! I would always make a snowman named Olaf with my little sister, we love him a lot."

With the twirl of Jack's staff, a snowman started to slowly build itself and Elsa ran out of the ballroom. Jack was confused, was she afraid? Elsa quickly came back into the room holding two thick sticks and a carrot. She placed the carrot where the snowman's nose should be and placed the two sticks as arms. Jack admired her imagination.

"Elsa, Jump," Jack said preparing his staff.

Elsa jumped and Jack quickly made snow appear under her feet and creating a slope where she could slide. Elsa giggled and sat down in the snow pushing herself down the slope. Jack loved seeing her happy, it made him feel better in the inside. Elsa jumped and Jack made snow appear under her feet again but this time Elsa jumped off the slope and Jack would make a higher hill where Elsa would land safely. Elsa kept jumping higher and higher, every jump quicker than the previous.

"Elsa, Slow down, I can't keep up," Jack said straining himself to keep going.

Elsa couldn't hear a word and kept jumping, before Jack could use his staff to make another snow hill, Jack slipped on the ice landing on his back. Elsa was flying in the air, waiting for Jack to make his snow appear underneath her. Jack quickly tried pushing himself up on the ice floor and saw Elsa falling.

"Elsa, no!", Jack quickly used his magic as soon as he got up.

The magic didn't land underneath Elsa, instead it hit her on the forehead. She landed on a pile of snow and didn't move. Her body looked lifeless and Jack quickly ran to her.


End file.
